Everything's Not Okay
by Eden1
Summary: Liz Parker has been beaten by her father and now her boyfriend of three years Kyle. She's seen murders and has done more drugs then she can count to escape the pain. She works as a waitress for her father, but when a stranger moves to town and notices her
1. Bruises

Yup another story, but I have quite an idea for this one. So just let me know what you think...pretty please? I'll shower you with love and candies!!!:-D:)  
  
Author: Eden   
Title: Everything's Not Okay  
Paring: Max/Liz of course   
Summary: Liz Parker has been beaten by her father and now her boyfriend of three years Kyle. She's seen murders and has done more drugs then she can count to escape the pain. She works as a waitress for her father, but when a stranger moves to town and notices her for the beautiful person she it disrupts the order of things and not for the good.   
Disclaimer: It's my story/plot BUT I do NOT own these characters although I might throw in some of my own. IF I DID own these characters, boy would i be rich and have loads of fun. So don't sue me, I'm broke. Wanna post this anywhere but here...ask. I won't bite.   
email: browneyed_pixie@hotmail.com  
  
  
"You're worthless!" Kyle yells as he hits me across the face. I stumble backwards, I see stars as I hit the wall.  
"You stupid little slut....who the fuck said you could wear that whore outfit?!"  
"K...Kyle, it's my uniform for work..."  
He slaps me again, "You fucking liar. You're cheating on me...I knew you stupid little whore." He kicks me in the ribs and tears leak out from under my closed lids. Just gotta stay still and take it, then he'll stop. Another kick to my ribs. He'll stop soon....he has to. A backhand sends me flying onto my back and I feel the air being pushed out of my lungs. I can't move, I wish I could stop him.  
"Clean up the fucking mess by the time I get back, or you'll regret it." The door slams and I know he's off to the bar.   
  
It's always the same. He'll came back piss ass drunk and pass out on the couch. I'll wake up in the morning and get ready for work. When I walk into the kitchen I'll find flowers on the table with a card saying sorry. It's always the same.....never changes.  
  
I wait a couple more minutes, then proceed to roll onto my stomach and push myself up. There's gonna be some huge bruises in the morning. I'm gonna have to get some more cover-up tomorrow. Sighing, I pick up the over turned table and couch. I see the broken vase to which I landed on. I touch my back and bring it around front, yup blood. Nothin new. I ignore the pain and grab a broom to sweep up the mess.   
  
A knock at the door interuppts my routine. I open in up to reveal the manager of the apartments, Sean Deluca. "God dammit Parker, where's the rent you owed me last month."  
"Sean, Kyle said that he paid....."  
"I don't give a fuck what he said. I want it by next week. And could you keep it down up here, I keep getting reports of yelling and fighting up here. I don't wanna hear about it anymore. You got me?"  
I just nod and he grunts. Heading back downstairs and I slam the door, leaning against it. Before I know it sobs erupt from inside me and I slide down the door, crying out all of the past 3 years. All of the beatings, death and drugs. I just want it to end.  
  
~So should I continue?~ 


	2. Wishing

Thanks [b]jeremiah, m14, and FIREBLUEGURL13[/b] for the feedback! hehe:) This next part is dedicated to you 3.  
  
  
Part 2  
  
I wipe at my tears angerly (?) and stand up. Not again, I'm not going to cry again. I wince and I can feel the cuts are starting to scab. I walk slowly to the bathroom and shut the door, looking into the mirror. I have a gash above my right eyebrow, a shiner on my left cheekbone and a bruise under my chin. My face has lost all color these past 3 years and I look worn. I peel off my uniform and turn the shower on, stepping under the scalding hot water. I try to scrub off all of my memories, wanting to start over.  
  
I run my hand down my arm, over the needle scars and the cuts. That's my escape. Ever since I lost my baby. I was pregnant.....we were so happy, until I got into the car accident. I had a miscarridge and I lost my baby boy. Kyle blamed me.....that's when he started the drinking and drugs. He came home every night drunk and high. He hit me and kicked me until I passed out from the pain. I woke up in our bed and he kept saying he was sorry. He handed me flowers and I forgave him. But that wasn't the last time.  
  
It became a routine, then I started with the drugs.....first cocaine, then heroin. It helped numb the pain sometimes. People started noticing. Kyle got fired and I was the only one working. The money mostly went towards drugs and booze. And the abuse got worse. But I didn't leave him, I couldn't. He told me that he was the only one who would ever love me. Even my father doesn't love me. He beat me too. That's why we live in Roswell, New Mexico. Kyle always told me that he brought me here to start a family and to get away from my abusive father. But it's the same. Only this time I have nowhere to run, no one to talk to and no one to save me.  
  
I turn off the shower and step out, wrapping a single towel around me and I crawl into bed. I drift off to sleep, dreaming up my savior who would one day take me away. Or at least out of the cockroach infested apartment. 


	3. Fuck You

iFound true love but lost your heart. Now you don't know who you are..../i  
  
I can smell the aroma of roses and waffles in the air. I slowly get up, wincing at the pain and pull a robe on. I walk out into the kitchen and see Kyle making waffles, a dozen white roses sit in a vase on the table. I look up at Kyle and he looks at me.  
  
iIt's a secret, no one tells...one day it's heaven, one day it's hell. And it's no fairytale, take it from me. But that's the way it's supposed to be. You will fly and you will crawl. God knows even angels fall./i  
  
I hear the song and start to laugh and cry at once. Kyle looks torn between coming to me and staying at the stove.  
"Lizzie....I'm......I......."  
I hold up a hand, "Don't say it, please."  
"Liz, you know I don't mean what I say. I don't mean to hit you."  
"But why? Why do you?"  
"I just said I don't know."  
"You told me that you would never hurt me. Now look at me...at us."  
He stays silent.  
"You didn't pay the rent."  
"What?"  
"Sean came up last night after you left. You bought more booze and crack didn't you? God dammit Kyle. We need that money to pay for the rent and food."  
He throws down the pan, "It's no worse then you getting your smack."  
I glare at him, "I'm at least trying to quit. You haven't even attempted to!"  
"All of this is your fault! All of it! YOU lost the baby, YOU crashed our car!"  
"Don't even fucking blame me!"  
"What? So you're saying it's my fault?"  
"You know what, I am so sick of...." He slaps me. I grab my cheek and look at him. I see the lipstick on neck of his shirt.  
"What's that?"  
"What?"  
"The lipstick?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about.."  
"FUCK YOU! You've been fucking Isabel haven't you? All those times you were working late..."  
"Liz you don't know what you're talking..."  
"How long?"  
No answer.  
"How fucking long, Kyle?"  
"Two years."  
"I was pregnant two years ago. You were fucking her while I was pregnant. You son of a bitch."  
"I...."  
"You what Kyle? Needed sex so bad that you had to go to her? Fine then, go. Get the fuck out of MY apartment and fuck her brains out. We're over. This give me the perfect reason to throw you out. But then again, I should've thrown you out when you first hit me."  
"Elizabeth you don't know what you're doing. You can't live without me."  
"If I can survive broken ribs and internal injuries caused by my father, I can survive without you. Get out."  
"Like hell....."  
I pick up the vase and throw it at him, "GET THE HELL OUT!!!"  
He ducks and glares at me. I stare back and watch him slowly back out of the apartment. I feel a wave of nausea hit me and I turn around into the sink, retching.  
  
  
i God knows even angels fall. Even angels fall/i 


End file.
